His Butler,Erotic Dreams
by LivingforKuroshitsuji
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has an arousing dream about a certain red-eyed demon butler and can't help but to solve his "Problem".But what does Ciel do when he is caught in a compromising and erotic position by Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1-Errected

_**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to leave a short note so yeah~ Firstly, Please have mercy on me TuT I just joined this fandom(?) like a week ago[But I bought the series-Book wise so…/inserts smirk/] Secondly, I'm kinda sure Ciel is slightly OOC but since this is PWP, I don't get to write much of his personality….**_

_**I might write a chaptered fic soon though….**_

_**Review**_ _**=If you want more Sebaciel fics**_

_**Favourite=If you liked this story**_

_Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian ran his hands over his erected cock. His body was radiating hormones as the vibrating dildo seemed to attack his sweet spot that had him seeing lust. Not to mention, Sebastian probably increased his sex dosage as his body was highly sensitive to the sensations._

_And a blindfold blocked his view from any distractions._

_Ciel could faintly hear the door open and immediately guessed that it was Sebastian. A hand caressed his sweaty cheeks in an endearing way as Sebastian removed his gag, blindfold and dildo. But left the cock ring and handcuffs on._

_His hole felt wet and empty._

_Ciel flexed his jaw muscle and squinted his eyes, the bright lights too harsh on his eyes."How are you feeling,Bocchan?" Sebastian inquired, a smirk evident on his face as Ciel's sexy sight met him.__"I-I want more S-Sebastian" Ciel replied, turning away from the butler,blushing as he focused on the ceiling above him._

_"Look at me Bocchan! Am I not handsome enough? If I remembered correctly, you lusted for me" Sebastian muttered huskily, suddenly straddling the younger. "Y-Yes Sebastian" Ciel replied, looking at the demon. "Good Sub. Now as a reward, I shall fuck you senselessly" Sebastian growled, his voice thick with lust as he pressed his lips to the younger, attacking it with ferocity. Ciel kissed back as his hips tried to gain friction by grinding against Sebastian. _

_Sebastian smirked and allowed his hands to toy with Ciel's hard nipples as the younger moaned in the kiss._

_Sebastian used that opportunity to slip his tongue in, licking every corner of Ciel's mouth. Ciel entangled his tongue with Sebastian ,fighting to gain the upper hand as Sebastian growled and fought with more dominiance. Ciel almost gained the upper hand but at the last moment, Sebastian pinched his nipples and Ciel moaned, submitting immediately._

_Sebastian smirked as Ciel submitted and kissed him awhile more before trailing down to his neck. Sebastian eyed Ciel's milky neck with fervant desire and started nibbling on it. Ciel gave a moan."You're mine Ciel, remember that" Sebastian murmured against his neck and grabbed the younger's hair, forcing it back._

_"Fuck,you're really a human worthy of any beings desire" Sebastian muttered and because he coulden't resist it anymore, he bit down hard on Ciel's neck, leaving his teeth marks. Ciel yelled incoherently as Sebastian left marks on his neck roughly._

"_What do you want Ciel" Sebastian questioned, grazing his slender fingers over Ciel's erected cock. "I-I want you!" Ciel moaned. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's cock and pumped it, making the already erected cock harder. It wasn't long before Ciel came._

"_Come for me kitten" Sebastian murmured huskily and Ciel came with a loud yell._

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled, jolting awake. Ciel looked around and found his pants wet and stained with cum. "What a weird dream, I would never look at Sebastian that way" Ciel muttered but the more he thought about it, the more appealing the dream looked.

Sebastian was truly a perfection. His dark, ebony-coloured hair that was naturally styled to frame his face. Not to mention his burning red eyes and how sexy it looked when it glowed. Ciel glanced down and felt his pants tightened.

"I woulden't lower myself to touch myself…" Ciel thought uncertainly and tried to get back to sleep but he just coulden't stop the thoughts about a certain demon butler.

"Screw being the earl for awhile, I'm Ciel Phantomhive for once" Ciel muttered and went to the bathroom, leaving his trademark eyepatch on the desk.

Ciel went to the bathroom and sat down, removing his already wet pants before touching his cock. Ciel squeezed the base of his cock, getting a moan in return as he started to stroke himself slowly, all thoughts focused on the butler.

Ciel's other hand fondled his balls as he started to increase the pace, harsh pants filling the room. Ciel imagined Sebastian stroking him, his deep voice whispering-

"Bocchan".

Ciel froze and turned his head to see Sebastian standing at the door, smirking. "Having fun Master?" Sebastian inquired, a sly look appearing. "Damn you Sebastian" Ciel growled, hiding his shame at being found in such a compromising position.

"All the way to hell indeed" Sebastian agreed. "Why are you even here Sebastian, I thought I told you to go back to your room" Ciel inquired with what he thinks is a commanding tone. Sebastian had to hold back a chuckle as he looked down at his Bocchan endearingly. "What a feisty kitten" Sebastian thought to himself.

"Ahh, but you see Bocchan, it was not an order. You simply told me to go back but you did not order me and even if you did, you did not specify I could not come out" Sebastian replied, picking his Master up, carrying him back to his room.

"Hmph" Ciel merely answered. As soon as Sebastian got to his room, he set his Master down before walking to the door, locking it.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?!" Ciel demanded, his heart speeding at the action. "Well you see Bocchan, you take in your sleep…Scream is a better word though and I believe my Lord lusts for me" Sebastian stated, walking towards Ciel in a predator-like manner.

Ciel slowly backed up against his bed, keeping a brave front.

"And what kind of butler would I be if I could not even please my Bocchan" Sebastian stated, smirking, pinning Ciel down in a second.

Ciel gasped.

**A/N: Cliffhanger yo! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this lousy work of a chapter and please review**** I want more than 10 reviews if you guys want a chaptered Sebaciel story**


	2. Chapter 2-Lust

**A/N: Halo my Acegels! So I wanted to thank you guys for the many reviews! Honestly, I am really honoured and I feel really grateful to my readers so here is the unintended sequel!**

**Also, please note that I will be starting a chaptered SebaCiel story soon and the first chapter will be published by Sunday[I hope] Please support that story! It will also be smut –Perverted wink- Ole! **

* * *

Ciel blushed as Sebastian eyed him lustily, studying from head to toe. "Sebastian! I order you to let me go!" Ciel commanded, blushing as Sebastian sighed, pulling away with a displease expression. "If that's all, please excuse me" Sebastian growled lowly, a dark aura surrounding his words.

Ciel knew better than to have messed with Sebastian, the one he so loves. Ciel went back to bed, tossing and turning, his mind only replaying the scene from a few minutes ago. Ciel toyed with the idea of going after his butler and his pride nearly won the war.

But just the thought of Sebastian finding other people to satisfy his lust got Ciel out of bed. Ciel could not control his body as he wandered into the servants dormitory. Ciel did not know what to expect as he wandered around, lost and confused.

Ciel found Sebastian's room soon enough and went in, expecting to see the demon lying on the bed, wasting time until morning. A pang of insecurity hit the cobalt eyed male. "Why would Sebastian want to serve a kid like me? Doing the same thing everyday, he has to be bored... maybe, he's getting tired of me. He should just take my soul and eat it, I'm sure Sebastian has been resisting me for too long. I'm just a messed up kid he finds amusing" Ciel murmured without knowing.

Ciel missed the sound of the door opening and was startled upon a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his small waist. " Little boy, are you lost? You seemed to have wandered into a demon's lair. It isn't a smart thing, even you should know. Run along now" Sebastian taunted with that naturally seductive voice of his.

"S-Sebastian! How dare you! I'm still your master! How vulgar, phantomhive butler. I am the dominant here" Ciel growled as he painfully tried to resist throwing himself at Sebastian who was now slowly taking off his butler attire, by pressing against the door even harder.

"Yes, you are my master and you think you're much more dominiant. But who is the real dominant here? You are my dominant, only by words Ciel" Sebastian shot back, his eyes shaping into a more feline look, glowing brightly.

"You and Me both know that. Now, if you do not go, I will assume you will let me prove my control over you" Sebastian warned, walking forward slowly with Ciel's heart pounding harder into his chest with each step. Ciel lost his voice as Sebastian was 2 steps away from him, his eyes hungry and predator-like.

"Big mistake master. You shoulden't have stayed" Sebastian explained softly, smirking as he ran a hand gently down Ciel's face. Against his wishes, Ciel moaned into the touch, arching his back slightly. "Yes, let it go my Lord" Sebastian whispered. And oh god, his voice was so sinful.

Ciel could only shake his head, his eyes burning bright with the contract symbol that seems to glow when Sebastian was near. Ciel knew Sebastian could just take him and throw him on the bed without hesitation but it appears that he loves stripping away Ciel's pride. He enjoys it too much.

Sebastian smiled slyly and leaned forward, giving Ciel a light kiss. The kiss was fatal.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Take me as you wish" Ciel demanded, tilting his head back slightly as Sebastian began to suck on his neck lightly, teasing him."Gladly, my kitten" Sebastian teased, grinding his errection against Ciel's prominant bulge.

"Fuck me, _Hard" _Ciel growled and Sebastian coulden't play this game anymore. Sebastian attacked the younger's mouth, his hands moving to pin Ciel's hands above his head, leaving him vulnerable.

Sebastian ravished the younger with a ferocity that was bruising. Ciel coulden't do anything as he leaned against the door, helpless. Sebastian bit his lower lip, making Ciel moan in pain and the demon used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian licked around his cavern before fighting for dominance with him.

Ciel didn't bother fighting back as the submissive in him cried out, forcing him to submit to the taller. Ciel and Sebastian mouth-fucked each other until Sebastian remembered Ciel was still human and pulled away, watching in amusement as Ciel panted, leaning against Sebastian firm, muscled body for support.

"That's right Bocchan, you depend on me, you_ need _me. Say it" Sebastian whispered huskily, slowly rolling his hips to grind against Ciel's, getting a moan from the younger."I-I need you! I depend on you Sebastian" Ciel moaned. "Are you sure? You don't sound convincing" Sebastian growled huskily and Ciel moaned," I-I want and need you".

Ciel was sure he heard windows shatter as he threw his pride out the window for his demon butler.

Sebastian broke into a wide grin and lunged at the younger, grabbing him before shoving him to the bed roughly. Ciel fell onto the bed with a hard fall, groaning when he could feel his clothes being stripped off forcefully.

"Sebastian?" Ciel managed to choke out as he blushed, realizing all that he's left is a shirt."You can choose to strip your shirt off yourself or do I have to do it for you?"Sebastian asked teasingly. Ciel growled and shakily tried to remove his shirt, slowly. Sebastian felt himself harden as Ciel struggled with the buttons, making it into a strip tease instead.

Sebastian quickly pinned Ciel down, grabbing a tie lying around to tie the younger's hands to the bedpost."Sebastian? What are you doing?!"Ciel asked as Sebastian got out a cock ring and nipple clamp, Oh and a dildo,9 inch. Ciel eyes widened as Sebastian smirked.

"I'm starting to think you are quite a masochist so that means no safeword until I deem fit" Sebastian stated, grinning insanely when Ciel tried to speak but could only moan. "I know you liked to be whipped don't you?" Sebastian stated, holding the whip carelessly.

"Sebastian!N-No! I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good!" Ciel all but begged. Sebastian ignored his pleas and brought the whip down roughly. Ciel cried out in pain as the pain on his butt was excruciating.

"Aww~Is the baby boy crying?"Sebastian cooed before bringing the whip back down, his sadistic persona emerging just slightly. Ciel could feel tears streaming down his face like a rushing waterfall as Sebastian continued whipping him. Ciel head tilted back as Sebastian gave a particularly hard whip.

"What's my name?" Sebastian demanded and brought down the whip.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out.

"Who owns you?" Sebastian inquired, whipping the younger again.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

Sebastian whipped him a painful last time. Ciel panted, his butt sore from the whip and pain as Sebastian kept the whip. Not to mention the shame of crying and liking the whipping despite the pain. Sebastian lubed the dildo, out of mercy, before placing it at Ciel's tight hole, forcing it in as Ciel cried out in pain.

"BLOODY HELL" Ciel cried as Sebastian cock harden by both the screams and watching Ciel's hole tighten around the dildo."Sexy" Sebastian muttered darkly as he continued forcing the dildo in.

Once the dildo was in, Sebastian attached the nipple clamps to Ciel's nipples, causing the younger to unwillingly moan uncontrollably."F-Fuck Se-Sebastian! D-Don't, AH!" Ciel moaned as Sebastian smirked. Sebastian smiled and peck the younger on the lips before slipping a tight cock ring around Ciel's cock.

Sebastian eyes trailed down Ciel's form as the dildo vibrated in his hole, obviously wet. The nipple clamp was pure torture for Ciel as he was the most sensitive around that area. The cock ring was doing a good job of not allowing Ciel to cum, the evidence is shown from his desperate moans and beggings.

Sebastian had stripped and watched the younger for what seems like hours, touching himself. After a few handjobs, Sebastian decided that it was enough. He needed the real thing.

"Enjoyed yourself Young Master?" Sebastian taunted, removing the dildo from his hole and the nipple clamp. Ciel moaned and shook his head, panting. Ciel moaned as Sebastian inserted a cold finger into his hole, twirling it around."Damn wet" Sebastian groaned.

"Sebastian, p-please!"Ciel begged, eyes clench tightly shut.

"Please what?" Sebastian questioned.

"I need your cock in me now!" Ciel cried as Sebastian withdrew his finger.

"Such a cockslut~" Sebastian whispered, positioning his wet and dripping cock at Ciel's hole. Without mercy, Sebastian thrusted in. "FUCK!MMP!SEBASTIAN" Ciel moaned as Sebastian thrusted in, fiting perfectly with his wet hole.

"My Lord!You are so fucking tight! And so wet. What were you dreaming of" Sebastian moaned as Ciel moaned, throwing his head back from the hard thrust. Ciel didn't know how Sebastian could possess so much strength even for sex.

Sebastian thrusted continuously, doing experimental thrust as Ciel moaned with each rough thrust. Sebastian soon found the younger's sweet spot and brushed against it, smirking and letting out a loud moan as Ciel's hole clench much tighter around his cock. He coulden't hold much longer.

"Fuck! T-There! Fuck me there! AH! SEBASTIAN" Ciel moan louder and louder as Sebastian thrusted faster and faster, the sound of skin on skin and tighs slapping each other filled the air. "Sebastian~ C-Cum, need to c-cum!" Ciel whined and Sebastian nod, quickly removing his cock ring.

"Scream for the whole mansion to hear who owns you" Sebastian whispered, a possessive kind of joy filling him as Ciel did as he commanded. "SEBASTIAN" Ciel yelled as a powerful orgasm left his body. Sebastian let out a loud moan and arched his back into an arc as he came in perfect timing with Ciel, filling his hole with his milk.

The pair collapse on the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and sweat and sex. Sebastian moved to watch a trail of cum sliding down Ciel's smooth skin, followed by a load more as it stained the sheets.

"Sebastian" Ciel whispered tiredly as his eyelids threatened to flutter close. "Yes My Lord?" Sebastian answered, eyes fixated on his master.

"I Love you, cat-obsessed moron"

"I Love you too"

Sebastian was about to clean up when he heard a small whisper, smirking when he heard the statement.

"Do not be so rough next time"

"I apologise my Lord" Sebastian answered, bowing even though his master's eyes were closed.

"_I'm sorry Bocchan, I have no intentions of ever being gentle"_

* * *

**A/N: Please remember to review! TuT It gives me positive encouragement! **


End file.
